


Psy-Virus

by zubeneschamali



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Quarantine, in spaaaaaace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Written for spn_masquerade, with a special setting because everything's better in space. J2 hate each other until they are forced into a 14-day quarantine together. How will they ever work their aggression towards each other out?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	Psy-Virus

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Jared blurted out. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but all arrivals from Gamma Deneb are currently under quarantine orders for fourteen earth-days. There was one other arrival from that planet on your transport, and since quarantine space is at a premium right now, you'll have to share a room."

Hands on his hips, he glared at the three-armed Guyrellian who was staffing the Titanium Station entry booth. "I am not sharing with him."

"Then you are not entering this station." The purple eyes glaring back at him were hard and bright, and Jared wondered for a moment if it was true that there were Guyrellians with laser implants in their eyeballs.

There was a loud exclamation from three rows over. "There is no way I am staying with him for two weeks."

Jared didn't even have to look. That hated voice was familiar enough. "That's the guy. If we kill each other in quarantine, how is that going to look?"

"At least you won't be infecting anyone on the station," the Guyrellian said in a flat voice. His third arm waved from his back at a security guard, a human bristling with weaponry. "Take this one and the other one in Row Q to their quarters, please."

Jared started to protest, but the human had already drawn what looked like a heavy-duty stun gun. So with one final scowl at the Guyrellian, he snatched his passport back and trudged after the guard.

Jensen Ackles was already waiting for them three rows down, and if looks could kill, Jared wouldn't have had to worry about being locked up with him for two weeks. They'd managed to stay out of each other's way on the transport ship, and then on the smaller shuttle from Gamma Deneb, they'd done a good job of pretending the other wasn't there. 

Now though, they weren't going to have much choice.

The guard led them down a series of service corridors until they came out in a hotel hallway. He checked something on his eyescreen and then stopped in front of room 2043. "Here you are," he said. "Three meals will be delivered per day. You'll be required to leave urine and stool samples outside the door every morning."

"We what?" Ackles burst out at the same time Jared exclaimed, "Gross!" Then they glared at each other like they'd each said the wrong thing.

"Further instructions are in the quarantine kit inside. You'll be released in two weeks." The door hissed open, and the guard gestured inside.

Jared hesitated, but Ackles was stomping into the room. Shit, he was going to get the better bed, Jared realized, and he rushed in after him.

The door closed behind them with a thump, followed by the sticky sound of tape sealing them in.

It was a standard budget hotel room: bathroom to the left with no door, just a toilet and a shower that might be big enough to fit Jared if he lifted his hands above his head; a closet that might hold one of their duffel bags, but not both; two small, identical beds; and a full-sized viewscreen on the far wall projecting what looked like the mountains on Beta Capella.

"There's not even a viewscreen in here?" Ackles asked, hands on his hips. 

"Did you think that was an actual window?" Jared retorted, pointing at the far wall.

Ackles glanced at it and rolled his eyes. "How are we supposed to watch anything on that?"

"Pick the bed closer to it, and you can just sit in bed."

Jensen's eyes narrowed. "Why don't you want me to have the bed closer to the door?"

Jared didn't really care, but he gave Ackles a shit-eating grin that made it clear he wasn't going to say anything more. 

Ackles rolled his eyes and threw his bag on the bed closest to the viewscreen. "Why'd you have to be on Gamma Deneb, anyway? And why did there have to be a minor plague going on?"

"Why were you there if you didn't know there were going to be quarantine orders wherever it was you headed next?"

"Was expecting to be out of there a week ago," Ackles muttered. "Would've been before the restrictions kicked in."

Jared's mind raced. A week ago, he'd just finished putting together his infiltration plan for the Museum of Denebian Art. If Ackles had already been there—no, if he'd already expected to be gone, did that mean that he…

Ackles was watching him curiously, so Jared pasted a fake, friendly grin. "I'm going to try out the shower. That transport was so gross."

"I don't know, the first class section was pretty nice."

Jared rolled his eyes. "Just don't peek, okay?"

"As if!" Jensen called after him as he grabbed his bag and headed for the bathroom.

Under the thin trickle of water in the shower, Jared tried to think through the timeline. He'd given up on stealing the jewels two earth-days ago, when it was clear that a pandemic was about to be declared and travel about to be restricted. Not much use in stealing royal jewels if you couldn't get off the planet with them.

But as far as he knew, the jewels were still there. Ducking his head out of the spray of the water, Jared tapped his left temple to bring up the galactic news feed on his eyescreen. Nope, all the news from Gamma Deneb was about the pandemic. He figured the theft of the royal jewels would at least merit a mention.

Which left the question: why had Ackles been there?

When Jared toweled off, got dressed, and got back to the main room, Ackles was lying on his side on his bed, flipping through the station programming on the viewscreen. Jared promptly tapped his right temple to bring up some music and pulled his reading tablet from his bag before dropping onto his bed. He glanced over once or twice at Ackles, eyes drifting from the way his shirt was straining across his shoulders to the way his jeans hugged the firm roundness of his ass.

Shame Ackles was such an asshole, because otherwise they could be having a fun two weeks in here.

He'd gotten through two chapters of the book he was reading when there was a buzz at the door. "Dinner!" called a robotic voice.

Jared glanced over at Ackles. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"I'm not your waiter."

"I'm busy here." 

"Then it can wait."

A moment later, Jensen let out a long sigh. "Probably going to taste even more like shit if it's cold," he muttered as he got to his feet.

Jared heard the door open and close. Then a greasy paper bag was being tossed at him, and he had to drop his tablet to catch it. "Hey!"

"Station fast food, I guess. Should've known a craphole like this wouldn't have a kitchen."

"At least they're feeding us for free," Jared said.

Ackles gave him a look that said he was clearly the stupidest being on this entire station, including the whizzers. "You think this is free?"

"It's not?"

"No one has seen symptoms beyond ten days. Quarantine is only ten days on Silver Station and Manganese Station. They're setting it for longer here so they can charge us more."

"Fuck." Jared stared at the bag of food in his hand. Since he hadn't been able to finish his last job, he didn't have as many credits in his account as he would like. He had no idea how much this quarantine was going to cost him, but hell if he was asking Ackles.

Instead, he opened the bag and started munching on the cold handburger. At least it was food.

So passed the first evening. Jensen, thankfully, turned off the viewscreen at a decent hour, taking his own shower right after. Jared looked at the wall that the shower was on the other side of, wishing that it was translucent. Those bowlegs probably looked pretty damn good with water running down them, not to mention those full lips. Jared's hand drifted down to his waist. Maybe he had time to rub one out before Jensen was done…

Just then, the water shut off, and Jared yanked his hand out of his pants. Okay, maybe not.

The first few days were surprisingly uneventful. Jared listened to his music and read his book, sometimes in the bathroom so he didn't have to hear Jensen's breathing. Jensen watched TV. They each did a bit of an exercise routine, pushups and other bodyweight exercises for Jared, lunges and jumps and other plyometric activities for Jensen. They glowered at each other a lot, but rarely exchanged a word. Jared thought there was a possibility they might get out of this without bloodshed.

The fourth day started with a thump at the door announcing their breakfast. Jared hopped out of bed to bring it into the room. Unlike the previous days with bagged fast food breakfast sandwiches and take-out coffee cups, today there was a tray with two tiny cups of coffee, two small round shapes with brown curlicues on them that were clearly meant to emulate cinnamon rolls, and two bananas.

"They only brought enough breakfast for one of us," Jared announced, putting the tray on the side table.

Ackles muttered something and turned around, putting the pillow over his head.

Jared waited a moment. He'd already learned that Ackles was slow to get up, but usually he managed once there was food. When Jensen didn't move again, Jared shrugged and started eating. No use letting it go to waste, and the coffee wouldn't be any better cold.

When Jensen came to about an hour later, he blinked at Jared. "Where's breakfast?"

"You said you didn't want any."

Ackles scowled. "I said no such thing."

"Sounded like it to me."

"Fuck you." Jensen scrubbed his hands over his face. "This sucks."

 _I'll give you something you can suck,_ Jared thought, taking in Jensen's rumpled bedhead and the thick curves of his biceps peeking out from his shirt sleeves.

"What?" Ackles demanded, lifting his head to glare at Jared.

"I didn't say anything."

"You sure as hell did."

Jared was pretty sure he hadn't. "What did I say?"

Jensen's face flushed a deep pink. "You wanted me to suck something."

There was a sinking feeling in Jared's stomach. Keeping his lips pressed together, he thought, _I want to see you on your knees, sucking my dick._

Jensen's face darkened. "I don't get on my knees for anyone, much less you."

"We have bigger problems than that," Jared said. "I didn't say that out loud."

"Of course you did."

"I definitely did not."

Jensen blinked. The anger bled away from his face, slowly replaced by apprehension. "Does—does that mean…"

"You're infected for sure, if you can hear my thoughts."

" _You're_ the one who's infected, if you're projecting your thoughts."

"That's not how it works," Jared retorted.

"Don't you know anything about the pandemics on the planets you visit?" Ackles snatched the remote from the nightstand and pointed at the viewscreen. He flipped through the channels until he found a news announcement on Gamma Deneb. "Look!"

The symptoms of the psy-virus were scrolling across the screen. "Ha!" Jared said, pointing. "New or increased ability to read others' thoughts."

Jensen frowned, but a moment later his face brightened. "There!" he said as "New or increased ability to project one's thoughts" scrolled past.

"Well, fuck." Jared sat back against the headboard, arms folded over his chest. "That's not fair. Why shouldn't it affect us the same way?"

"No one really understand these psy-viruses," Ackles said. Then he grinned. "So now I get to find out what you really think about me."

"Oh God." Jared rolled onto his side, putting his back to Ackles. Like that was going to help.

"Seriously, though, I should let them know. At least they can stop taking the fucking samples from us." Jensen tapped his right temple and started a subvocal conversation with the Titanium Station health officers.

When he was done, he let out a long sigh. "Well, they thanked me for letting them know, asked for a detailed list of symptoms every day, and said we're expected to be here for at least seven days."

Jared stared at him. "I thought once symptoms showed up, it was over in five days."

"I keep telling you, extra hotel charges." 

"And they can't put us in separate rooms?"

"You kidding? Now that we're sure we've got it, they're not letting us leave this room."

 _Fuck. My. Life,_ Jared thought.

"Yeah," Ackles said. "Mine too." 

Jared kept his music on loud after that. If his head was filled with beats and rhythms, he wasn't thinking about how Ackles was _right there_ with his plump lips and rounded ass and strong arms that could probably even hold Jared down if he wanted to. It was like he couldn't stop thinking about it, now that he knew he shouldn't.

After he caught Ackles smirking at him a couple of times, Jared took his tablet and went into the bathroom. Maybe having a wall between them would help. 

Given the deeper smirks Ackles gave him when he came back, that was clearly not the case.

At night, his dreams were full of Ackles: over him, under him, pounding into him, going down on him. Jared was pretty sure that horniness wasn't one of the symptoms of the psy-virus, but this was getting ridiculous. Even Ackles was starting to look flustered when he glanced Jared's way. 

On the sixth morning, Jared was reading the news, desperate to hear that there was a cure or at least a strategy he could use to turn his mind away from the person he was stuck with. Instead, there was a small news item from Gamma Deneb that was…very interesting.

He waited until Jensen came back from the bathroom before springing it on him. "You have them, don't you? Right here in this room?"

Ackles blinked innocently at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Like hell you don't," Jared growled. "Right now, you know everything I'm _thinking_ about." 

"Touché." Ackles smiled, slow and lazy, like he knew what it was doing to Jared's cock. Fuck, he probably knew exactly what it was doing.

Without thinking about it lest he tip off Ackles, Jared dove for the duffel Ackles had stashed under his bed.

"Hey!" Ackles exclaimed, but Jared had already pulled out the bag and was rifling through it. Clothing, electronics, a set of lock picks that looked even better than Jared's—

Suddenly, Jared was on his side on the floor. "Give that back!" Ackles demanded, grabbing at the bag.

Jared held it beyond his reach, grateful for his long arms. He could feel something at one end, like a hidden pocket, heavy in his hand like jewels—

He let out a whoosh of breath as Jensen landed on top of him. He was about to protest when the words died in his throat. Jensen was _right_ on top of him, chest pressed to Jared's, legs tangled with his, groin right up against his, green eyes snapping at Jared from a few inches away.

He swallowed hard. "If you're trying to distract me…"

In answer, Jensen gave a thrust of his hips. Jared let out an undignified whimper and just barely restrained himself from thrusting back.

There was no sound for a moment but the pant of their breaths. Finally, Jared let go of the bag but kept his arms stretched above his head. "There. Now you don't have to distract me."

"What if I want to?" Ackles gave another lazy thrust, the beginnings of a smirk curving the corners of his lips. 

"Are you sure you do? I mean…I know I've been really loud. My thoughts, that is. And I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know, I'm irresistible," Ackles replied, the smirk now full-fledged. When Jared rolled his eyes, he turned serious. "Look, you're not…forcing your thoughts on me or anything." 

Jared processed that for a minute, a wild kind of hope rising in him. "You sure about that?"

Jensen's cheeks went pink. "I guess it's only fair to tell you. You've been broadcasting non-stop. But it's not just you."

"You mean you—"

One of Jensen's eyebrows went up. "What else are we going to do for the next five days?"

Jared wasn't questioning his luck after that. He got one hand in Jensen's short-cropped hair, one on the curve of his ass, and rolled him over without braining either one of them on the bed frame. Then he brought his mouth down on Jensen's, determined to finally taste those lush lips.

Jensen was already leaning up to meet him, and their teeth audibly clashed. Jared grimaced and tried again, plunging his tongue into Jensen's mouth without waiting to be asked.

Jensen already had his legs spread so that Jared was nestled between them, and now he wrapped his legs around Jared's from the outside to give himself some leverage. He started to thrust upwards, and Jared groaned and broke the kiss to start mouthing at Jensen's neck. He smelled so fucking good, the plain soap and shampoo from the shower not covering the underlying spicy, manly scent that was intensifying as they rocked against each other.

"God, this is incredible," Jensen panted. He slid Jared's shirt up with both hands, touching all the skin he could reach. Jared wanted to take off his shirt to give him more room, but that would mean moving away from Jensen's body, and he wasn't sure he could do that right now. 

"Can hear you," Jensen muttered. "Can feel you, how turned on you are. God, Jared, this is—" He started thrusting harder, both hands grabbing Jared's ass and holding him down, thrusting up into him like he was inside of him.

Suddenly, Jared wanted that so bad, to be riding Jensen while stroking his own cock, getting closer and closer and finally coming all over Jensen's chest. He could just imagine what that would look like, how it would feel, how—

"Oh God!" Jensen shouted. He bucked up against Jared, eyes squeezed shut as he came with a long shudder, hands clenching on Jared's ass.

Jared could feel Jensen's whole body tense and release against him, and now he wanted to be inside of him when that happened, wanted to feel that strength all around him. He mouthed at Jensen's neck again, gave a few more long, drawn-out thrusts, and then finally came.

He had the presence of mind to roll off Jensen, thumping down onto the thin carpet. His breath was still coming fast, but his mind was much clearer. Maybe he just needed to get it out of his system. 

_Maybe this is only round one_ , he heard in Jensen's teasing voice.

Jared rose up on one elbow. "Did you just—"

Jensen was sprawled out, lips swollen, neck red, and jeans wet at his crotch. "Did I just what?"

Jared grinned. Maybe the psy-virus worked more slowly on some people than others.

The next few days were going to be _very_ interesting.


End file.
